Iam All Yours Master,
by xMelissaxXx
Summary: A young Dutch girls dream to meet up with her big love who lives in America, Not only her lover but also her Master, This is her story.
1. Meeting up With The Devil

Meeting with the Devil

Running as fast i could through the rain to the nearest train station, my soaked wet clothes sticking to my body, my long blonde hair falling like a waterfall down my back and shoulders. My big blue eyes searching in the sky, trying to find out when the weathergods stop crying. Pulling up the band of the big back i carried with me.  
When i finally arrived at the train station i hurried to jump in my train who was just leaving, picking up a newspaper who was laying on my seat i read the date, '17 august 2010,' August already,.. And finally, after all the waiting i was here,  
I was scared, scared like hell, but glad, that i was finally here.  
Looking around in the train, i saw that all the American people here looked almost the same as in Holland. Pressing my bag closer against me, scared for the looks of the man who looked at my bag. All the things i heard from Detroit werent really good,  
so keep youre bag with you, is what my friends said.  
I guess iam used to the freedom i have in Holland, this is so different.  
The train finally stopped and slid open his cheap doors.  
Okay, here i was, in a creepy street where i actually didnt want to walk alone.  
My belly turned five times when i thought about what was going to happen.  
With the adress on the little paper i had in my hand i walked further up the street.  
Getting more and more nervous en feeling my pride and strength fall harder and harder.  
When i come up to his door it fell, i couldnt do it, i ran. My heavy bag pulling with me, killing my shoulder i ran further up the street.  
God damm it why are these streets so long here? I saw my phone ringing.. I saw his name, i didnt pick up. He probaly want to know where iam and whats taking me so long, no i cant do it.

The rain begane to fall harder, lighting flow across the sky. Detroit was still alive, it didnt sleep, i wasnt use to this, still cars going around,  
everywhere light in the city. Was Holland that death?  
Feeling cold wet and scared i pushed myself against the wall my bag pressing tightly against my chest. I didnt know where i was, great, lost.  
Should he know what i was doing..? My eyelids felt heavy, my head hurt.  
Why was i so f*cked up about this? I waited for this, for so long.  
After two hours i was about to fall asleep, when a person stepped in front of me, His dark shadow covering my tiny frame. Shit..  
'I knew i would find you somewhere up the street,.. Silly girl.' That was the last thing i could hear, before everything went black.


	2. Welcome To Hell And Heaven

Welcome to hell and heaven

'Wake up babygirl.. dont let me wait any longer..' Slowly my eyes opened halfway, where was i? The feeling of warm and soft blankets surrounded me. The heavy smell of ginger was around me... man..  
Trying to move my limbs one by one to test if i still had my body, yes i had.. shit.  
That meant he found me, scared i opened my eyes fully, only to look in darkbrown eyes, almost pitchblack. On all fours on top of me, he stared deeply in my eyes.  
Stroking my cheek with his big fingers. I felt so small right now.  
'Finally, i see what belongs to me in real, isnt it babygirl?'  
Not able to move or say anything i just stared in his eyes, not knowing what was coming or what i was suppose to do.  
His presence was overwhelming, just how i thought it would be. But to feel it in real,  
was totally different. His dominant stare locked up with my innocent eyes.  
Kissing my lips slowly, going down, kissing my collarbone and nibbling soft on it.  
I wasnt able to move, i just felt, my brains going numb.  
'Why babygirl,.. are you so tense?' A finger going down my shoulder making me shiver.  
Still not saying a word i tried to make my head alright, cause it was a mess right now.  
Waking up from my trance when i heard a soft growling sound. 'I dont have alot of patience babygirl,  
i expect you to answer my questions.' He was pleased with the look on my face,  
he loved my fear, and he was playing around with me and i knew it. His fingers twisting around my hair, playing with it. I could see in his eyes he was holding back.  
Why was i scared like this? Iam brave, iam a bitch, i have a big mouth.  
I alwasy challenged him over the phone, the internet, why cant i move?  
He chuckled softly, as if he could read my mind. 'W..w. what?' I asked unsecure, not sure what tone to use in his presence, trying out my voice. 'So you can speak? I was scared you lost youre voice on the way here,' He said to me with a smirk on his beautiful face.  
Trying not to show my fear i hoped that my voice wasnt shaking. 'I've.. Missed you, And.. Iam really glad that iam with you but, its.. so.. ' -'Overwhelming to be actually in my presence and i can easily punish you now.. myself.? Are you scared babygirl?'  
Yes i was scared, but should i admit it? Knowing his sadistic brain he would love to have me scared.  
But i know he hates lies, he probaly knows already how i feel right now, he just wants to hear it from me.  
'Y..yes a bit,.. But iam still glad iam here, i just dont know whats coming. ' Snuggling close against my big chest, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, hes pressing his big strong body against mines, making me catch my breath. 'My babygirl, dont be scared. You know i love you wiht all my heart, and iam so glad youre here with me, i waited so long.. to touch you.' He grabbed my hair roughly giving me a harsh kiss, still full of love, but giving me also a little taste of whats coming, showing me my place already when he bit down hard on my bottom lip, making it bleed.  
Licking the blood off my lips he looks into my eyes. 'How about we make it youre home here, get youre things,  
Ill show you were... WE sleep' He said that last part with a dark chuckle. Giving him a sweet smile i followed him with my heavy bag. I finnaly could see where i woke up, the living room. The light living room but with detailed stuff in it, the big TV, and the computer made it really HIS house. Walking up the stairs right after him he opened the bedroom door, a huge bedroom with a nice soft looking bed was standing in the right corner. 'Make it youre home, the bathroom is right beside here..' His voice caught me by surprise, a hot breath in my ear made me nervous again. 'Yes.. Thankyou.. Jeff..' 


End file.
